


let's split the night wide open

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Series: don't forget where you belong [10]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Parallel Universe, Grizz is a power bottom, M/M, Sexual Themes, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Sam and Grizz finally decide on their living situation and Grizz has some feelings about it.





	let's split the night wide open

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series that I highly recommend that you read first if you don't want to be super confused. Definitely some sexy times will be had. You're welcome.

They had decided on a summer wedding. 

 

It made sense and would give them (well mainly Becca) enough time to plan the entire thing.

 

Grizz didn’t care what his wedding looked like to be quite honest. He was surprised he was even getting a wedding. For the longest time he assumed he would never be so lucky.

 

He had gone back to work in Boston but had cut down to three days a week in the office and two days back in West Ham. The gas and traffic were slowly killing him but he didn’t really care. Sam seemed to care though.

 

He didn’t always show it but he saw the looks Sam gave him when he got to Sam’s well….now their apartment. He always brushed it off, saying that it was just a long week. He was fine.

 

Even he began to notice the dark circles under his eyes. 

 

He never slept as good in Boston, always reaching out to find Sam but he was never there. 

 

“I think we should discuss Boston.” Sam had started one day over breakfast. Grizz looked at him over the paper in his hands and closed it to place it on the table.

 

“What about Boston?”

 

“We need to decide if I’m going to move there.” Sam said matter of factly. This was news to Grizz.

 

“But your job is here.” He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“I got offered a position in Boston at a firm that specializes in queer civil and criminal cases.” Sam said, sipping his juice, watching Grizz for his reaction.

 

“What?! Sam what the fuck? When did you even apply for this?” Grizz’s eyebrows rose in surprise and a smile widened on his face.

 

Sam mirrored his smile. “A few weeks ago. I was actually in Boston on Monday but I didn’t want to tell you in case I didn’t get it.”

 

Grizz reached over to whack Sam on the bicep. “You fucking sneak. Come here.” He scooted his chair around the corner to wrap Sam up in his arms and squeeze him tight. Sam giggled and planted a kiss on his mouth before leaning back.

 

“Got enough room for two at your place?”

 

“As long as you don’t mind the fact I still don’t have decorations.” He grinned. “When do you start?”

 

“I put in my two weeks at the old firm. They actually threw me a party when I told them.”

 

“They would.” Grizz chuckled. “Wait….what about this place? Can you get out of the lease?”

 

“Please. This contract is full of so many holes it’s like swiss cheese. Piece of cake.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

Grizz was nervous for Sam to move into his apartment. He had lived alone for so long in the place save for the weekends that Sam came up to stay with him. He deep cleaned for hours before Sam moved in. 

 

Moving day had been a bitch. First they had to move Sam’s extra things into storage, then drive both of their cars to the apartment. Sam was able to fit his things between their two cars but hauling it up four flights of stairs in a building with no elevator was like being back on the football field but less fun. 

 

It was worth it for Sam.

 

When they were finally done, Sam collapsed on the couch and Grizz on the floor next to him, spread eagle. 

 

“That fucking sucked.” Grizz huffed out, barely able to move his hands to sign.

 

“I’m never going to move again.” Sam agreed.

 

When they both had finally cooled down, Grizz got to his feet slowly. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

 

Sam nodded and Grizz moved towards the bathroom, stripping his sweaty clothes as he went. 

 

The water felt glorious against his skin and he hummed slightly, letting the grime and sweat slip from his body. He let his mind wander as he shampooed his hair, his fingernails scratching his scalp lightly. 

 

He nearly jumped when he heard the shower curtain opening and his eyes flew open to see Sam slipping into the shower behind him. Sam didn’t say or sign a word, just moved closer to Grizz, eyelids fluttering as the water hit his face. 

 

Grizz swallowed hard, stepping back automatically and he ran up against the wall to where Sam was the only one under the water. 

 

“Figured we could christen the place.” Sam finally said and Grizz laughed at the sheer audacity of it. Shower sex, though very hot, was never very graceful. 

 

Sam moved closer so that he was pressing his body again Grizz’s and kissed him hard. Grizz easily let himself open up to Sam, enjoying the way Sam’s tongue licked into his mouth. He jerked in surprise when Sam reached down between them to give Grizz’s hardening cock a stroke.

 

“Sam…” He moaned against the man’s lips and Sam stroked him slowly. Grizz’s stance widened so that his feet were up against the sides of the tub though his hands couldn’t find purchase against anything but Sam’s body. 

 

He gasped when Sam’s hand left his cock and his eyes opened when he felt Sam break apart and then kneel down in front of him, water cascading down his back and his eyelashes dripping little drops of water like diamonds. 

 

He looked like pure sin.

 

Grizz’s chest heaved as Sam wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and he grappled at the slick bathroom walls trying to find purchase. For once he was cursing the fact that he didn’t have a handrail. He hissed when Sam started to move his mouth and tongue faster and deeper. Grizz tangled his hand into Sam’s hair and pulled, groaning at Sam’s mouth vibrating around his cock. 

 

He felt his muscles tensing as one of Sam’s hands wrapped around his ass and the other was trailing up and down his abdomen leaving light pink marks in its wake. He knew he was getting close and when he locked eyes with Sam, the other man knew it too. It only spurned Sam on faster and before Grizz knew it, he was shouting Sam’s name and pulling his hair hard as his entire body felt like it was on cold fire. He didn’t miss Sam’s moan or the way his head fell back into the stream of water and elongating his neck thanks to Grizz’s yank on his hair.

 

Grizz was breathing hard as Sam got to his feet and kissed him so that he could taste himself on Sam’s tongue. 

 

“Now you.” Grizz started to switch places with Sam but Sam held out his hand to stop him.

 

“You can make it up to me later.” He winked and Grizz swore his cock twitched at the thought. 

 

They were going out later tonight just the two of them to celebrate Sam’s new job and them moving in together. 

 

After actually showering, the two got out though it was many many kisses later. 

 

“I think I’m going to start being perpetually late if that’s how we always shower.” Grizz said as he was running the towel through his hair. He had started to grow it out again after Sam had casually mentioned that he always loved when Grizz had a little ponytail. Right now it was in that shaggy phase. 

 

“Consider that a weekend shower.” Sam snickered. 

 

The two got dressed and Grizz definitely noticed how trim Sam looked in his slacks and salmon button down. He had chosen dark grey slim cut slacks and a navy blue button down. 

 

“Did I ever tell you I love your ass?” Sam asked as he fixing his hair in the mirror. Grizz felt his cheeks flush.

 

“Um no...unless we were very drunk.” He gave Sam a little smirk behind him in the mirror. 

 

Sam turned around and walked forward, reaching around to grab Grizz’s ass with both hands. He looked down at the smaller man. “Well I love your ass. Especially in those pants.” 

 

“Duly noted.”

 

“You should definitely wear that cut of pants for the wedding.”

 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep your hands off of me?”

 

“There’s a private bridal suite for a reason isn’t there?”

 

“Sam! Are you going to defile me...on our wedding day no less?” Grizz let out a fake gasp.

 

“You know it sweetheart.” Sam growled and Grizz grinned, pushing himself up against Sam’s body, wrapping his own arms around him.

“If we don’t watch it, we’re gonna lose our reservation.” Grizz murmured and Sam instantly let go.

 

“We better go then. Steak waits for no man.”

 

Grizz sputtered out a laugh and shook his head at the fact that Sam was so quick to let him go when the idea of missing steak was brought up. He followed Sam out of the apartment and they slipped into the car. 

 

The restaurant was extremely fancy to a point that valet was complimentary. 

 

The hostess seated them in a cozy booth in the corner and they quickly ordered a bottle of wine, the cheapest option of course. They were both all about saving money, of course. Weddings were entirely too expensive especially when Becca was in charge of the budget. 

 

Grizz raised his wine glass and Sam copied his action, looking at him expectantly. “To….new jobs, new homes, and new beginnings.” He toasted and Sam grinned at him, clinking their glasses. They took a sip before placing the glasses back on the table. 

 

“And you say I’m the cheesy one.” Sam teased and Grizz stuck out his tongue. 

 

Grizz folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. They were in a circle booth so their knees were knocking together. Sam mimicked his posture so that their faces were close together. Grizz watched Sam study him in the low light of the restaurant. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing your face.” Sam mused and Grizz smirked.

 

“Even when it’s covered with drool and I’ve got dragon breath in the morning?”

 

“Especially then. Makes you actually human.” 

 

“Sam Eliot, are you calling me a god?”

 

“Now don’t let it go to your head. There was a reason you were football captain in high school.” Sam scrunched up his nose in a teasing way. 

 

“I was captain because I was the only sane one that had some brain cells kicking around.”

 

“You have more than some. I wouldn’t be marrying you if you didn’t.” Sam teased and Grizz looked down with a little laugh. A thrill always went through him when he remembered that he was engaged to the man sitting next to him. It was like a fairy tale that he didn’t want to get to the ending of because that meant it was over. 

 

“Do you think it was a good idea that we let Becca be in charge of things? You don’t think she’s going to put us in frilly tuxes right?”

 

“No frilly anything. She knows me well and knows our tastes. I already texted her a picture of those pants you’re wearing so she knows what to get.”

 

Grizz let out a bark of a laugh. “You didn’t. Tell me there isn’t a picture of my ass on Becca’s phone.”

 

“Oh there very much is. She said she appreciates it.” 

 

“She would.” Grizz shook his head with another laugh before smirking as he looked into Sam’s eyes and bit his lip. “I can’t believe I got so lucky.” He said after a pause and Sam gave him a soft smile in return. 

 

“Ditto.” 

 

And then he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Grizz’s mouth. It was sweet and soft and everything that it needed to be in that moment. 

 

After dinner the two held hands as they waited for the car to be pulled around. Sam wrapped his arm around Grizz’s and pulled him closer, wanting to whisper into his ear.

 

“I think I know a way you can pay me back for earlier.” 

 

Grizz listened and felt a blush spread over his cheeks and he nodded enthusiastically as he heard what Sam had in mind. 

 

They drove down to the harbor and parked in a secluded location. It was late and there was no one around. 

 

“I feel like this is a gift to me rather than you.” Grizz said happily as he twisted in his seat. 

 

“What better way to break my car sex cherry than with you in our new city?”

 

“Wait, you’ve never had car sex?” Grizz asked in a shocked tone. Sam gave him a ‘you’re so dumb’ look. “Oh right...no opportunities.” He shifted awkwardly and Sam shook his head and laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss on Grizz’s mouth. He easily melted into the kiss and felt Sam’s hand curl around his neck.

 

He broke off the kiss. “Wait, wait, we should probably move to the backseat before we get going.” Sam nodded and crawled back there first, nearly kicking Grizz’s head in the process. He followed Sam though there were a lot of limbs in such a small space but soon they got comfortable with Grizz on top. 

 

“I don’t want to ruin these pants.” Sam signed quickly, motioning to Grizz’s pants and Grizz let out a laugh.

 

“Remind me to always wear these if I want to get you hot and bothered.” He chuckled as he leaned back and let Sam unbutton them and push them down. It took some maneuvering to kick them off but then Grizz was only in his boxer briefs and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sam pushed his hands away and started doing it for him but extremely slowly, fingers brushing over his skin in tiny movements that sent sparks through him each time. Finally it was off. He felt extremely exposed considering he was only in underwear and Sam was entirely clothed. 

 

“I want you like this all the time.” Sam said hotly, eyes blazing in the faint light from the street lamps. “Me clothed and in the bare minimum.”

 

“You are devious.” Grizz said and then leaned down to crash his lips against Sam. He ground his hips down and felt Sam buck up in response. Sam’s hands moved around to Grizz’s ass and nimble fingers slipped under the elastic to knead at the muscle before drifting lower. His breath hitched when he felt on of Sam’s fingers make lazy circles around his hole and he harshly took Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth, Sam’s head arching up as Grizz pulled back. 

 

Grizz leaned back so he could get to work on Sam’s own clothes. Sam began to help, arching his hips up so Grizz could pull the pants down enough to get to his underwear, before starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He left the shirt hanging off Sam’s shoulders but opened it so he could rake his fingernails down Sam’s torso. Sam hissed at the feeling and pulled Grizz harshly down to kiss him again. 

 

Grizz’s hand that wasn’t trapped against the backseat moved to worm his way into Sam’s underwear and wrap his fingers around his cock. Sam jerked at the feeling, kissing harder in response. They were both incredibly hard and Grizz let go of Sam’s cock only to yank down his underwear in annoyance. Sam’s hands did the same before going right back to slowly inserting a finger in Grizz’s entrance. Grizz moaned at the feeling and he was motionless for a moment, unable to think outside of the feeling of Sam inside him. 

 

Sam let out a dark chuckle and kissed him along his jaw, scraping his teeth as he went. Grizz angled his neck so Sam would have better access and then sucked in a breath as he felt another finger be inserted.

 

“Sam…” He whined and Sam felt the vibration against his lips on Grizz’s neck. 

 

“Yes Grizz?” He pulled back and Grizz’s eyes were closed. 

 

“I need you to fuck me.” 

 

“That can be arranged.” Sam said in a dangerous voice and shifted the both of them so that Grizz was in Sam’s lap. 

 

Grizz’s eyes opened, coming back to himself. “Hang on.” He leaned away and crawled awkwardly to the dashboard and opened it, grabbing a bottle before coming back to Sam. Sam looked at the bottle and then at Grizz.

 

“You kinky motherfucker.” 

 

Grizz would be lying if he said Sam’s cursing didn’t go straight to his cock. He held out the bottle for Sam. “I like car sex okay? Lube is necessary.” 

 

“Duly noted.” Sam smirked and then took the bottle, squirting a bit into his hand and rubbing it on his cock and fingers. He slipped the fingers into Grizz once more who arched his back at the feeling, eyes snapping shut once more and let out a breathy moan. He let his head fall forward against Sam’s chest as his hips automatically started moving up and down on Sam’s fingers. He could feel Sam’s heartbeat quicken and his breathing become harsh. 

 

“Ready?” Sam broke the silence filled with only their harsh breaths and Grizz’s groans. Grizz opened his eyes and nodded. He shifted himself so that he was hovering over Sam and then slowly sank down. Both of them let out a loud appreciative groan. 

 

Grizz was still for a moment, eyebrows scrunched together as the feeling of Sam inside him overwhelmed him. After all this time he still wasn’t sure if he liked Sam inside him or being inside Sam more. At the moment he was definitely sure this was his favorite. 

 

Sam’s hands on his hips started moving him up and down and Grizz got the memo. He arched up and down slowly, hips rolling as he savored the feeling. Sam’s eyes were hooded and his head was back, leaning up against the headrest. He stared up at Grizz and his hands moved from Grizz’s hips to his chest to his back to his ass, not knowing where to stay put. 

 

Grizz picked up the pace until the sound of his ass hitting Sam’s thighs was almost louder than the noises he was making. He was glad they had parked in a place where no humans were because he was sure that if anyone was walking by there would be no hiding what was going on in this car. 

 

“Grizz--” Sam said, voice strained.

 

“Me too.” He signed quickly before his hands went back to the roof of the car for purchase. 

 

Grizz watched as Sam’s entire body began to tense up and the shout that came out of Sam’s mouth before he jerked under him was enough to send Grizz over the edge as well. He fell forward against Sam, boneless. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid against Sam’s body, but it was enough time that both their heart rates slowed to match one another. He slowly leaned back and sat back down next to Sam and leaned his head in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“I get it now.” Sam said, eyes closed. 

 

“Told you.” He signed and kissed Sam’s shoulder. “Car sex is great.” 

 

“I definitely feel like a teenager again.” Sam mused and Grizz chuckled. Sam was still wearing his shirt that was draped across his shoulders and his pants were pooled at his ankles while Grizz was as naked as the day he was born.

 

He leaned down to grab his underwear and awkwardly maneuvered it back on. “I’m not even going to attempt those pants right now.” He said in a tired voice and Sam let out a laugh and shook his head.

 

“For all your preparedness for car sex I’m shocked that you don’t have an extra change of clothes in here.”

 

“Oh I do, but they’re in the trunk.” Grizz said as he leaned down to grab his shirt and put it on but didn’t button it.

 

Sam shook his head grinning. “Should have known.” 

 

“Yeah never doubt my ability to always be prepared.” Grizz teased. “Will you grab the sweatpants?”

 

Sam nodded and leaned forward to give Grizz a kiss before opening the door and popping the trunk. He got back into the backseat and handed him the sweats. Grizz took them and easily put them on, hips arching up to get them over his ass. 

 

“You’re driving. I’m too tired.” Grizz signed and Sam chuckled before nodding. 

 

“As you were, power bottom.” 

 

Grizz let out a shocked gasp and leaned forward to whack Sam on the chest. “Rude!”

 

“I only speak the truth.” Sam said, hand over his heart as he got out to slide into the front seat. 

 

“You know you love it when I bottom.” Grizz stuck out his tongue as he got out and slid into the passenger seat and Sam gave him an amused smile.

 

“Always.” And then leaned forward to plant a kiss on Grizz. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Grizz gave him a giant smile and let Sam drive them both to their new home together, glad that Sam was finally with him all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be two more installments of this series! Sad times but don't worry they're gonna be super great and end in a awesome way. If you want to follow me on tumblr mine is tedddylupin


End file.
